Nubes de Tormenta
by L.S.T.P
Summary: YAOI, SLASH! HARRY ALBERGA CIERTOS SENTIMIENTOS POR UN PARTICULAR RUBIO SLYTHERIN PERO....... SERA CORRESPONDIDOS
1. Prologo

Titulo: Nubes de Tormenta  
  
Autora: L.S.T.P  
  
Mail:   
  
Rating: R ( Nc- 17)  
  
ADVERTENCIA.- Yaoi, Slash, Shonen-ai, h/h  
  
Parejas: Harry/Draco, Harry/ Voldemort. Ron/Hermione, Ron/Luna. Fred/Draco/George. Harry/Cho, Harry/Seamus.  
  
N/A.- Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K.  
  
Prologo.  
  
Era raro.  
  
No. Era mas que raro.  
  
Y no es que él no estuviera acostumbrado a lo extraño, pero esto era...  
  
Diferente.  
  
Muy, muy diferente. Pero por alguna razón este diferente no parecía malo y ciertamente no se sentía nada mal. Entonces... ¿De donde venia esta sensación de incomodidad que recorre el cuerpo cuando uno sabe que esta haciendo lo prohibido?. Tonterías, no era nada. Solo su lado Gryffindor, si eso debía ser. Su antiguo yo. Él que permanecía detrás de un velo negro. Él que no deseaba venganza, al que no le hervía la sangre cada vez que oía el nombre de Voldemort y que no quería convertirse en asesino, ese... hace mucho que estaba muerto.  
  
Él ya no era un cobarde envuelto en capa de héroe, ya no más. Esos días tan lejanos donde lo importante era el honor, la verdad, la necesidad de hacer lo correcto...  
  
Basura, palabras huecas que por mucho tiempo le hicieron creer. Ahora todo era diferente, aun quería derrotar a Voldemort pero no por las mismas razones. No, si quería acabar con Voldemort era por razones más fuertes que esa porquería de pertenecer a la luz. Sus razones eran egoístas, él lo hacia por él, por él y nadie mas que él.  
  
Y lo haría pronto.  
  
Y si alguien intentaba meterse en su camino se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Y personalmente se encargaría de que le pesara. Nadie volvería a lastimarlo. No, no los dejaría. Aun si era necesario lastimar primero para no ser lastimado. Y lo extraño de todo esto era que no sentía ningún remordimiento por sus acciones, es mas ahora se sentía libre, libre del el peso que había sostenido tanto tiempo en sus hombros. Era como si este se hubiera desvanecido, al igual que todo remordimiento, todo estaba tras un velo negro como Sirius Black...  
  
Todos habían tratado de hablar con él pensando que todavía estaba deprimido. No, la tristeza hace mucho que se había ido dejando a una ira ciega que a veces no lo dejaba respirar. Era por eso que había devuelto las cartas, sin siquiera leerlas, que había recibido este verano. Porque cada vez que intentaba abrir una la ira lo invadía, y esta misma ira lo hacia destrozar la carta, su casa.  
  
No, la casa de sus tíos. Pensar en ellos ahora le traía una insana alegría, por fin había podido hacerlos pagar por tantos años de maltratos, de miradas frías, de asco... Y pensándolo bien el miedo era un mejor sentimiento que el asco.  
  
Con una última sonrisa el joven de cabello azabache se encamino a la plataforma 9 3/4.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Susurros y miradas a su alrededor, sabia que hablaban pestes de él, de su familia. Siempre lo habían hecho, pero nunca había estado solo. Ahora que lo estaba cada palabra parecía resonar en sus oídos hasta ensordecerlo, cada mirada llena de resentimiento hacia que su piel se erizara y que su corazón latiera tan fuerte. Dejo salir un suspiro derrotado de sus labios, este verano había sido difícil y este año parecía que se le iba parecer mucho.  
  
Igual a esos días...  
  
No, no debía de pensar en eso. Lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era hacer una escena frente a todos, se detuvo un momento mientras tomaba un profundo respiro en un desesperado intento de calmarse, lo que logro casi en su totalidad... claro si uno no notaba el temblor de sus manos.  
  
Las cosas se estaban complicando, todo se estaba complicando. Ahora ni siquiera podía confiar en sí mismo, tenía los nervios de punta y la desagradable sensación de que alguien estaba respirando en su cuello. Pero esto era de esperarse, después de todo había pasado este verano en compañía del innombrable.  
  
Y justamente ahora tenia que pasarle esto, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas. Ahora aparte de todo tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de ser un Malfoy. Por que su familia no era como las demás. No, no su Familia estaba llena de secretos, mentiras y verdades y por supuesto repleta de magia negra. Y ahora gracias a la sangre que corría por sus venas estaba condenado. Él era el elegido, él seria su mensajero, su juez, él seria la profecía...  
  
Pero para su mala suerte no contaría con nadie que lo guiara esta vez, esta vez tenia que hacerlo por si mismo. Y esto lo hacia sentir intranquilo e inseguro, pero había leído que esto era normal, y que esta fase de depresión e inseguridad se esfumaría una vez que tuviera control de sus nuevas habilidades. Pero esta inseguridad rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en miedo, y este miedo en terror y este terror a pánico.  
  
Paranoico, si estaba consciente de que sonaba paranoico, pero no le podía importar menos. Siempre supo que no era valiente, pero este ya rayaba en lo ridículo. ¡Por Dios Santo que él era un Malfoy!. Maldiciendo por lo bajo siguió caminando. Un grupo de Gryffindors pasaron y muy "discretamente" lo apuntaron y hablaron en lo que ellos creían que eran susurros. Estúpidos, pero los dejaría hablar, después de todo eran solo palabras. Ya se encargaría después de cobrar cada una de sus afrentas. Como siempre lo hacia.  
  
Pero los uniformes con el emblema de los leones solo le hacían recordar la razón de su paranoia. Pronto tendría que dar la profecía, pronto sabría quien de los dos ganaría. ¿Seria Potter o El Señor Oscuro?...  
  
Con paso fingidamente despreocupado siguió avanzando, con la mirada al frente. Sus ojos grises no titubeaban en encontrar a cualquier par de ojos atrevidos e indiscretos. Nunca bajando la mirada. Nunca débil. Ahora él era el único Malfoy, su padre estaba lamiéndole las botas a Voldemort, prófugo de la justicia. De su madre no podía decir nada, realmente era una completa extraña, una figura desconocida que brillaba escasamente en sus recuerdos. Estaba solo. Pero no los necesitaba, desde ahora viviría bajo sus propias reglas, no volvería seguir ciegamente a nadie. Ese error no lo repetiría, hace 1 año había creído cada una de las palabras de su padre. Hace tan poco, pero para él se sentían como años. Años en los que había cambiado, años en los que había crecido.  
  
Él no seguiría ciegamente a Voldemort, no se arrodillaría ante nadie. Pero tampoco se vendería a Potter y a sus estúpidos amigos. No seria una marioneta, no seria como su padre. Nunca pondría a su familia en peligro, nunca destruiría todo lo que amaba, nunca le daría la espalda a sus seres queridos.. y si su padre quería hacerlo que le aprovechase, porque él no dudaría en pagarle con la misma moneda. Dejo de caminar, sintiendo el peso de una fuerte mirada en su cabeza. Volteo aunque sabia perfectamente quien era, solo dos personas eran capaces de mandarles esos escalofríos a su cuerpo, y a una le era imposible estar aquí. Volteo esperando enfrentar unos infantiles ojos verdes, pero no fue lo que encontró.  
  
Piel canela, cubierta en un suéter marrón.  
  
Alzo un poco más su cabeza claramente sorprendido. Y los ojos verdes todavía estaban ahí, pero el toque infantil había desaparecido. Y sin embargo se veían perturbadora mente familiares. Le recordaban a los propios. No, a los que solían ser sus ojos. Llenos de confianza, y creyendo poseer el mundo. Inconscientemente frunció el entrecejo, esto no estaba bien, nada bien. Si Harry Potter podía verse feliz a pesar de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos años, él también. El por qué era muy simple, no se dejaría vencer por Harry Potter.  
  
Sonriendo subió al tren, sin darse cuenta que con cada paso se alejaba de lo que pronto seria su destino.  
  
(They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe but I rather kill myself than turn into their slave)  
  
N/A: HOLA!, espero que les guste lo que seria lo primero de este fic. Porfa déjenme saber su opinión, mandenme un review o un mail a   
  
HASTA PRONTO! (bueno eso seria su decisión jejejejeje)  
  
atte.: L.S.T.P 


	2. Mudos silencos

Titulo: Nubes de Tormenta  
  
Autora: L.S.T.P  
  
Mail:   
  
Rating: R  
  
ADVERTENCIA.- Yaoi, Slash, Shonen-ai, h/h  
  
Parejas: Harry/Draco, Draco/Voldemort, Ron/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Cho...  
  
N/A.- Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K.  
  
89Mudos silencios8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898 989898989898989898989898989  
  
"¡Harry!"  
  
El muchacho de ojos verdes volteo, obligándose a si mismo a despegar los ojos de la aristocrática figura que se alejaba. Poniendo lo mejor de sí trato de concentrarse en quien lo llamaba y no en la voz de su cabeza que le gritaba insultos al hasta ahora desconocido e inoportuno que lo había ¨interrumpido¨. Con un gesto adusto encaro a unos alegres ojos negros.  
  
Cho.  
  
La chica lo miraba, una sonrisa tímida en sus labios y un brillo en los ojos que desmentía la charada. Y Harry se encontró debatiendo entre sonreírle o ponerse a reír de la farsa que era su vida. Cho, su novia desde finales de quinto, estaba muy lejos de la inocencia. Eso le constaba. /Sin embargo/. Penso, tomándose tiempo para analizar a la muchacha frente a él. /Es bastante atractiva/.  
  
Decidiendo que si quería ¨ciertos¨ favores tenia que seguirle la corriente, se decidió a forzar una sonrisa. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando esta salió sin esfuerzo alguno, pero no por las razones que la Ravenclaw creía, sino por la propia ironía de la situación.  
  
La morena, que parecía completamente ignorante a los pensamientos de Harry, se acerco y enlazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. " Te extrañe" las palabras le sonaron terriblemente falsas, pero estaba bastante consiente que él ni siquiera se había acordado de ella una vez en todo el verano.  
  
" ¿Porque no buscamos un compartimento?" Una mano deslizándose hacia la parte sur de su espalda, dejándole saber a la chica a lo que se refería. Cho le regalo una de esas sonrisas que lo habían conquistado en cuarto, pero ahora solo resonaba en su mente como un vago recuerdo de lo que solía ser.  
  
Harry sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con las de la chica. Cómo buen caballero la llevó mientras le hacia cumplidos a los que la muchacha reía, volteando para ver las reacciones de los demás que los apuntaban y susurraban cosas como " ¡Que linda pareja!" o " ¡Que envidia!".  
  
Cho caminaba como si estuvieran en pasarela, o como si fueran realeza o una de esas estrellas de Holliwood. Entraron al compartimento y Harry sin mas se abrazo al cuerpo de la muchacha, ahogando cualquier comentario con su lengua. El cuerpo tibio y complaciente se pegaba a él, rozando sus suaves curvas con su pecho. Las túnicas fueron cayendo al piso, al igual que las demás prendas, susurros y gemidos mudos para el exterior gracias al hechizo silenciador.  
  
Harry recostó a Cho en el sillón, recorriendo con manos impersonales la piel trigueña. Dando placer solo por la promesa de lo que pronto vendría. Separo las piernas que pronto se abrazaron a su cintura. Siendo cuidadoso con el cuerpo de la joven, mientras se hundía en ella maldiciendo por dentro. Con las chicas siempre había que llevarse las cosas con calma, llevándose por los suspiros de su compañera empezó un ritmo cadencioso. Los ojos de Cho emanaban esa admiración y embelesamiento. La misma expresión que tenían todos cuando lo veían, cuando sabían que era el Harry Potter.  
  
De pronto toda la pasión y el deseo se apagaron dejándole una sensación de vacío. Escondiéndose de esos ojos que siempre lo perseguían en sus pesadillas hundió la cabeza en el cuello de la chica, respirando su perfume, flores silvestres y un poco de hierbabuena. A Cho le faltaba poco podía sentirlo, pero él todavía estaba lejos de alcanzar el orgasmo. Hundiendo mas la cara en su cuello trato de separar el olor de las flores y concentrarse en la hierbabuena. Ese perfume..  
  
Con un leve gemido se vino, llevándose consigo a Cho, que grito su nombre. Pero Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar el nombre que rogaba por salir de sus labios. Lo ultimo que tuvo en la mente antes de alcanzar el placer máximo fueron unos ojos plateados con reflejos azules cobalto.  
  
Rato después se separo de ella, buscando con pereza su ropa que estaba regada en el piso, Cho hacia lo mismo. Arreglándose la túnica y el cabello, Harry espero a que terminara y la acompaño al compartimento de sus amigas que estallaron en risas estúpidas cuando los vieron, con un beso en la mejilla se despidió, ansioso de irse y encontrar a Ron y Hermione.  
  
Se dirigió al compartimento que siempre ocupaba. El mismo de su primer año, cuando conoció a Ron, cuando las cosas eran más fáciles.  
  
Abrió la puerta y en ese mismo momento sintió el aire tenso que había, Hermione tenia el gesto fruncido y lo miraba con esa familiar mirada severa. Ron le sonreía, pero era una sonrisa débil que decía " lo siento, pero ya sabes como es"  
  
Harry devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo nostalgia por como antes eran las cosas. Antes de que Ron y Hermione empezaran a salir, cuando Ron y él eran un equipo. Cuando ambos se oponían a Hermione, cuando su amigo sonreía mas a menudo.  
  
Con un resoplido se sentó a lado de Ron. Esperando, 1, 2, 3...  
  
" Harry, nos debes una explicación" Los ojos café envueltos en esa irritación muda.  
  
Pero a Harry no lo impresionaba, él conocía miradas mas frías y más duras que las de la novia de su mejor amigo. Esta situación realmente empezaba a mostrarse verdaderamente molesta, ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?, ¿Y porqué todos tenían ese complejo de hacer de padres de él?. Sus padres estaban muertos, muchas gracias. El no necesitaba a nadie, que era eso tan difícil de entender.  
  
" Hermione..." La gentil voz de Ron, esa voz que venia usando desde que empezó a salir con Hermione. Esa voz que le hacia que le dieran ganas de darle un puñetazo a su amigo a ver si así reaccionaba.  
  
"¡No, Ron! Creo que nos debe una explicación" Harry oyó el propio sonido de sus dientes al castañear, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ron se había puesto de pie. Su metro noventa, acallo las palabras que murieron en su boca.  
  
" Hermione he dicho que no" Los ojos azules claro brillaban fieramente bajo el cabello rojo.  
  
" ¡Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera Ronald!"  
  
" Herm. Harry seguramente..."  
  
" ¡No, escúchame Ron! Harry no necesita esto, Harry necesita hablar de Sirius y.."  
  
" Él hablara cuando este listo"  
  
La mirada que en ese momento tenia Hermione le dijeron a Harry que las cosas se pondrían mal, muy mal...  
  
8989898989898989  
  
Las cosas estaban mal, muy mal. ¿Porque todo tenia que pasarle a él?...  
  
Minutos antes había estado con sus amigos y todo estuvo bien de nuevo, se sentía calmado y seguro y entonces una niña de primer año había entrado a su compartimento, Crabble Goyle y Zabini habían empezado a molestarla e insultarla y él la había defendido...  
  
¿Qué acaso estaba loco?....  
  
Él había hecho cosas peores pero ahora con lo de sus nuevas habilidades no podía, simplemente no podía soportar el dolor de otras personas y cuando esa niña había llorado... Algo en el se rompió, por un momento sintió el dolor de ella y tuvo que detenerlo. Todos lo habían visto sorprendidos y entonces él se había ido. Había huido, eso había sido lo mejor que se le había ocurrido en ese momento. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué todo se estaba saliendo de control?...  
  
Siguió caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo, después de todo ¿Qué otra opción tenia?, No podía volver. Tenia que calmarse y pensar, pero no podía conseguirlo; ese hueco dentro de él cada vez se hacia mas grande y amenazaba con tragárselo. Tenia que encontrar a alguien, tenia que...  
  
" Hey Malfoy!" Draco volteo confundido para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos chocolates.  
  
" ¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas?" Pregunto uno de los jóvenes de cabello rojo.  
  
" Que les importa" Dijo el rubio tratando de pasarlos, pero una mano se agarró a su brazo impidiéndole alejarse.  
  
" Tranquilo hombre que era solo una pregunta" Dijo uno de los gemelos que habían sido obligados después de su escapada de la profesora Umbridge a volver y terminar sus estudios.  
  
" Nosotros solo queríamos hablar, no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivos" Dijo él otro acercándose tambien.  
  
Y Draco repentinamente se sentía mejor, el calor de los dos cuerpos frente así estaban calmándolo. Alzo la cabeza y algo de la desesperación de sus ojos debió de haberse transmitido a los gemelos porque se miraron entre ellos y se acercaron un poco más. "¿Estas bien?" Pregunto uno, y a Draco repentinamente no le importara su nombre siempre y cuando no lo dejara solo.  
  
Con un poco de dificultad alzo la mirada de nuevo y asegurándose de que su voz sonara firme dijo: "Si, solo necesito un compartimento"  
  
Los gemelos intercambiaron una rápida mirada entre ellos antes de sonreír y decir al mismo tiempo. " Si quieres puedes acompañarnos" apuntando hacia la derecha "Este es nuestro, eres bienvenido a quedarte" Viendo la incomodidad y la desconfianza de Draco agregaron rápidamente "Nosotros tenemos que hacer unas ventas por eso si te quedas nadie lo ocupara ¿Que dices?, ¿Tenemos un trato?"  
  
Draco estrecho la mano extendida y sonrío, /Talvez este no sera un año tan malo/..  
  
89898989898989  
  
Este año seria malo. De eso estaba seguro, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Ron y Hermione ya llevaban rato discutiendo. Y Harry sabia que las cosas habían alcanzado un punto que no-tenia regreso. Su mejor amigo tenia dos opciones, la primera era acobardase y pedir perdón, la segunda era arriesgar su relación con Hermione y defender sus propias opiniones. Harry realmente sentía pena por él, Ron amaba a su novia,. Hermione tambien le quería, pero de una manera más egoísta. Y su mejor amigo no se merecía eso, su mejor amigo se merecía una persona que lo amara por quien era y no por quien querían que fuera. Pero el pelirrojo parecía tener solo ojos para Hermione, y Harry no sabia porque, ciertamente Hermione era inteligente y una buena amiga, pero estaba muy lejos de ser bonita o una buena novia. Su carácter dominante aveces la segaba y le impedía aceptar otras maneras de pensar, su perfeccionismo la hacia meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían. Definitivamente no era la persona ideal para relacionarse.  
  
Por otro lado, tomando solo en cuenta su físico la cosa no mejoraba. Era de constitución extremadamente delgada carente de las curvas que demandaba su genero. Su cara tampoco era muy agraciada, tenia una bonita nariz pero su boca era demasiado delgada, lo cual hacia que parecía que no tenia facciones. Su cabello era un peor desastre que el de Harry y eso ya era decir mucho. Ademas sus dientes eran demasiado grandes y separados. De hecho Harry no sabia de otro chico ademas de Ron y Krum que hubieran pretendido alguna vez a la chica.  
  
" ¡Oh, cállate Ron!. Esto no te incumbe, esto es entre Harry y yo" El chillido de Hermione saco a Harry de sus cavilaciones. Harry ya caldeado y un poco harto estaba a punto de decirle a su amiga que no tenia nada que hablar con ella cuando Ron hablo.  
  
" Me incumbe porque soy su amigo"  
  
" ¡Yo tambien lo soy!" Grito Hermione.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Ron volvió a hablar, su voz era calmada pero su cara estaba adquiriendo ese famoso rubor rojo que caracterizaba un Weasley claramente cabreado. "¡Pues entonces empieza actuar como tal!"  
  
" Sabes algo Ronald, yo quiero seguir siendo amiga de Harry pero no estoy segura de que quiera seguir teniendo algo que ver contigo."  
  
El dolor en los ojos azules fue tan evidente que Harry se maldijo una y otra vez y estaba punto de decirle a Hermione que eso no era necesario que ya hablaría con ella. Cuando una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelirrojo. "Esta bien Mione" El cariño con el que pronunciaba el nombre de la morena era evidente, pero lo apretado de su mandíbula tambien indicaba que hablaba en serio. Sin mas salió de ahí.  
  
Harry se quedo unos minutos atónito, rato después despabilándose de su sorpresa salió de la habitación con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza. /Mierda/  
  
8989898989898989  
  
"¡Mierda!"  
  
El ruido del improperio y de la puerta sacaron a Draco de su libro. "100 maneras diferentes de molestar al projimo". (Que obviamente había tomado prestado de los gemelos). Rápidamente volteo hacia la puerta para encontrarse a nada menos que a Ronald Weasley, que por cierto no se veía nada bien, no con su cabeza golpeándose rítmicamente contra la puerta. Draco iba esperar a que se marchara, realmente no se sentía en animo para una pelea, pero sabia que si el Gryffindor volteaba y se daba cuenta de su presencia seria peor. Sin mas remedio venturo unas nerviosas palabras" Uhm Weasley.. ehm ¿estas bien?"  
  
Por toda respuesta recibió un gruñido apagado. El chico rubio empezaba a ponerse nervioso, el malestar del otro chico era evidente, flotaba en la habitación minando el aire. Su aire. Tuvo la necesidad de hablar con él, hacerlo sentir mejor, pero por el gruñido de hace unos momentos que claramente decía "De todas las personas tenia que encontrarme contigo" no lo hizo. Espero a que el muchacho se volteara y lo encarara. Lo que no paso, el único movimiento que hizo el pelirrojo fue tumbarse al asiento de enfrente. Murmurando algo entre los almohadones.  
  
" Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunto Draco nervioso, ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer?.  
  
Él pelirrojo levanto la cabeza fijando los ojos con los del Slytherin. " Dije que mi suerte esta maldita, de todos los lugares tuve que parar en tu compartimento."  
  
" Vamos Weasley casi suenas como si lamentaras estar conmigo" Dijo Draco con su ceja izquierda levemente arqueada.  
  
La breve sonrisa del otro, le hizo saber que lo había hecho bien " Y cual de todas tus penas es la culpable de que goce de tu incomparable compañía" aventuro. No completamente seguro de que el pelirrojo respondiera, después de todo estaban lejos de ser amigos. Pero el pelirrojo estaba triste y eso molestaba Draco y ya que veía que él otro no tenia la menor intención de marcharse esta era su única opción. Por breves segundos penso en correr al pelirrojo, pero rápidamente la desecho. Primero la comadreja pareció a ver crecido mas este verano ("Gran sorpresa"), y era evidente que acabaría con él en menos de cinco minutos, si tan solo pudiera usar su varita. En fin... Segundo este compartimento después de todo era de sus hermanos y si los gemelos se llegaban a enterar de que corrió a su hermano seguramente no le iría nada bien. Tercero, ¡LA COMADREJA ESTABA ENORME!.  
  
" ¿Por qué, Malfoy?, No sabia que te importara" Dijo el Gryffindor. Advirtiendo que estaba teniendo una conversación mas o menos civilizada con el rubio volvió a gruñir y a hundir la cara en el mueble. " Debo de estar muy deprimido para hablar contigo"  
  
" Debes de" Respondió Draco volviendo a su libro. Si el pelirrojo no quería hablar quizá seria mejor esperar a que llegaran sus hermanos para que se ocuparan de él.  
  
Varios minutos pasaron, pero ninguno de los jóvenes dijo nada. Demasiado ocupados en sus propios problemas para prestar atención a la angustia del otro. Él rubio no dejaba de maldecirse por haber intentado ser amable con la comadreja, ¿que nunca iba aprender?. Todos los Gryffindors eran iguales. Ron estaba demasiado deprimido, decepcionado y encolerizado, y el hecho de que Malfoy estaba actuando, dentro de lo que cabe, amablemente solo lo ponía mas furioso. Y que estuviera ahí tan tranquilo leyendo ese libro.... un momento él conocía ese libro. ¡Con razón! Él había venido aquí en busca de sus hermanos y cuando lo había encontrado ahí, penso que se había equivocado. Pero no era así, el estúpido Malfoy seguramente que había estado aquí para sabotearlos.  
  
"QUE CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ" Vocifero levantándose de su asiento.  
  
Él Slytherin solo levanto la vista de su libro antes de continuar con su lectura. Ron se acerco con dos rápidas zancadas y arrebato el libro de las manos del rubio "TE PREGUNTE ALGO MALFOY"  
  
Él otro mago lo miro brevemente antes de poner una mano en su frente, Ron demasiado asombrado no se movió hasta que él Slytherin retiro su mano y comenzó a hablar. "Weasley creo que debes calmarte, ambos sabemos que conmigo no es con quien estas enojado. Y creo que este acto de inmadurez no nos llevara a nada. Por favor toma asiento, y te explicare"  
  
Ron se sentó, mirando sorprendido a Malfoy. Y ahora que lo veía detenidamente se daba cuenta de que ese no era Malfoy. No podía ser, Malfoy tenia ojos vacíos y grises, carentes de alma. No ojos del color del metal, que brillaban bajo la amenaza del fuego que se escondía detrás. Malfoy era pálido, rubio como un hurón. No doradamente rubio con piel deliciosamente blanca. Definitivamente algo estaba mal, realmente mal. Malfoy era el hijo del diablo encarnado, futuro mortifago. No era ese muchacho que ahora lo miraba curioso. Seguramente sorprendido por como lo estaba viendo, ¡Y porque carajos no podía dejar de verlo!. Que tan deprimido debía de estar para encontrar al hurón atractivo. Por Merlín que se estaba volviendo loco, ¿o que?. Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, claramente confundido. ¿Que le estaba pasando?, que no ababa de perder a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado hacia tan solos unos cuantos minutos. Si tanto la amaba, como es que ahora estaba pensando en otra persona. Y para colmo un chico. Y si esto no era suficiente, un maldito Slytherin y para rematar un Malfoy. Nunca antes había encontrado a ningún chico atractivo, había escuchado a hará y a los chicos hablar sobre ello. Pero él nunca, y ahora que pensaba en esto, muchos hablaban de Malfoy y de que cosas claramente no les importaría hacerle. Pero esos eran ellos, no él. Él que con la mera idea de Malfoy perdía su buen humor. ¿Pero entonces porque sus pantalones empezaban a apretarle ahora que Malfoy tenia una en su rodilla y con la otra le estaba quitando las manos de la cara?  
  
/Dios tengo que decir algo ahora, ¡Maldita sea la hora en que perdí la capacidad de hablar!. Todo es tu culpa Malfoy./  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Somebody save me  
  
Let your warm hands break right through me  
  
Somebody save me  
  
I don't care how you do it  
  
Just save me, save  
  
Come on  
  
I've been waiting for you  
  
Agradecimientos a: Murtilla y a harukana y quiero aclarar algo en las parejas las escribí mal y es Harry/Draco, Draco/Voldemort jejejeje UPS........  
  
Reviews siempre bienvenidos inclusive los tomatazos 


End file.
